Bolt's Legacy: A Different Element
by bolt fan 21
Summary: When a returning foe puts his family in danger Seeley's son Lucky must join a ragtag team of other superheroes to protect his family. NOTE: Will only be updated on thursdays in november. Next chapter will be up on wednesday!
1. Chapter 1

**Bolt's Legacy: A Different Element.**

Chapter 1: Suddenly you're here.

Seeley's point of view.

Hey it's me Seeley. It is now February first and we only have 13 days left until we become parents. "Can you believe it Dusty? We're going to be parents soon." I told Dusty.

"I can't wait! Can you believe that we're having triplets?" Dusty asked me. I gave her a huge smile.

"I've waited for this moment for so long. I hope I'll be a good father." I sighed.

"You'll be a great father Seeley. Why would you ever doubt that?" Dusty asked me.

"I didn't have a father until I was almost an adult. I don't know the first thing about being a father." I told Dusty.

"It's going to be okay Seeley. I know you can do it." Dusty told me.

"Thanks Dusty. I love you so much." I replied. After that we went to visit Preston and Haddie's family.

"Hello Seeley and Dusty." Haddie told us. Five small kittuppies slept by her side.

"Hey Haddie. Where's Percy?" Dusty asked Haddie. A tiny auburn kittuppy with dusty yellow spots popped up between my paws.

"I'm here!" Percy giggled. He was very talkative for his age.

"Hey Percy! You've gotten bigger." Dusty giggled. He gave Dusty a curious look.

"You're bigger too." Percy told Dusty.

"Yeah I suppose I did." Dusty chuckled.

"Baby?" Percy asked Dusty.

"Yes Percy, your aunty Dusty is going to have a baby." I told Percy. He looked up at us in awe.

"Wow!" Percy squeaked. His bright green eyes shone with excitement.

"It's nap time for you Percy." Preston chuckled, as he picked up a bemused Percy.

"Okay daddy." Percy yawned.

"You're a great father Preston. How do you do it?" I asked Preston.

"I guess it's partially from raising you. Percy reminds me so much of you. You'll understand everything in time." Preston told me.

"Thank you Preston. I hope you're right." I sighed.

"You're welcome Seeley. You'll be just fine." Preston assured me. Eddie joined us moments later.

"I'm the proud father of twins now." Eddie told us. Dusty and I excitedly went to meet Eddie's new children.

"Congratulations Eddie! What are their names?" I asked Eddie.

"Cinnamon and Castiel." Peaches told us.

"They're adorable." Dusty cooed.

Dusty's point of view.

Two weeks passed and it was Valentine's day. Seeley had gone with doctor Fletcher to run some errands. Bingley was pretty much babysitting me because I was due to give birth at any time. Bingley was even more freaked out than Seeley.

"How are you feeling?" Bingley asked me.

"I'm feeling just fine Bingley. You can relax cause I'm not going to pop anytime soon." I told Bingley. He was scared out of his mind.

"I know I should relax but I'm so worried some thing will happen before Seeley gets back. Do you need anything?" Bingley asked me.

"I'm fine Bingley. I just want you to keep me company." I chuckled. A few minutes later I felt a sharp pain. "Ouch!" I yelped.

"Oh dear it's time isn't it? Don't panic just breath." Bingley stuttered.

"Bingley you're the one whose panicking. This can't happen without Seeley." I panted. I was terrified.

"It's okay Dusty. Just breath. Seeley might make it back in time." Bingley told me. I felt a little trickle of water running down my leg.

"I don't think that's going to happen. It's going to have to be just be you and me." I panted.

"Alright Dusty, just stay calm you'll be holding your babies soon." Bingley told me. A few minutes later the first kittuppy was born.

"It's a girl." I giggled. The small kittuppy squeaked and waved her paws helplessly.

"She's so perfect." Bingley cooed. I smiled as I watched Bingley fawn over his niece. A few minutes later the second kittuppy was born.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Bingley asked me. I flipped the kittuppy onto his back to see.

"It's a boy." I chuckled. Not much longer after that a healthy baby girl was born. She looked just like my mother. "She reminds me of my mother, Her name was Jade." I told Bingley.

"Hello little Jade." Bingley told the tiny kittuppy. After what felt like an eternity the last kittuppy was born. He looked so much like Seeley.

"It's a boy." I sighed with exhaustion.

"You did great Dusty." Bingley told me.

"Thank you Bingley. I couldn't have done it without you." I told Bingley.

Seeley's point of view.

After being gone for 2 hours I made it home. I had gotten Dusty a Valentine's Day present. The house was very quiet except for some muffled cooeing. "Dusty I'm home." I called.

"I'm in here. Come on in." Dusty told me. I peered around the corner and saw a very happy looking Dusty. Bingley was still by her side.

"I got you a Valentine's day present." I explained.

"I got you a present as well. Come see." Dusty giggled. I went over to Dusty's bed and saw 4 tiny kittuppies.

"I missed it?" I asked Dusty.

"I went into labor not long after you left. Two girls and two boys." Dusty explained.

"Do they have names yet?" I asked Dusty.

"I wanted to wait until you came home. Although I've been calling the youngest girl was my mother's name." Dusty explained.

"Hello little Jade. I was thinking since it's Valentine's day we'd give one of them a name for that theme. I was thinking Cosette for the other girl." I explained.

"That is perfect! The oldest boy with the spiky hair reminds me of my nickname as a child. My uncle always called me Urchin because my hair always stuck straight up." Dusty explained.

"Urchin, I like it." I told Dusty.

"That just leaves this little guy." Dusty told me. I looked the little kittuppy over and noticed he had a marking on his back that looked like a horseshoe.

"What about Lucky? He looks like a Lucky to me." I suggested.

"It suits him. I had a hard time with him. I was worried he wouldn't make it." Dusty told me.

"My little Lucky." I cooed. So I gave Dusty her her present. It was a pink rhinestone collar.

"Oh Seeley it's beautiful. Thank you." Dusty told me.

"You're welcome Dusty. You've given me the best gift of all." I told Dusty. At that moment Lucky started crying.

"Can I hold him?" I asked Dusty. She nodded and handed him to me.

Song: Suddenly.

Seeley: (Singing softly.) Now you're here. Suddenly something has started. (Seeley looks at Lucky.)

Now two hearts have started to beat as one. (Seeley smiles down at Lucky.)

Everything has become clear. Something new has begun. (Preston watches Seeley from the doorway.)

Now the world seems like a different place. So full of grace and life. (Dusty giggles as she watches Seeley with Lucky.)

I never knew that I had so much hope inside me. Our past is gone, now we can carry on with our lives. (Seeley remembers his life in the lab.)

I never knew that happiness can come so fast. With you trusting me the way you do. (Lucky snuggles up to Seeley.)

I'm so afraid I'll end up failing you. (Seeley is worried about being a good father.)

You're only a child who can never know that danger follows me everywhere I go. There is danger everywhere. (Seeley worries that doctor Jackson will come back.)

And memories I can't share. (Seeley remembers his adoptive mother Freya.)

We'll never be alone again. I will never leave you. (Lucky falls asleep.)

You've warmed my heart just like the sun. You've shown me there's more to life. And given me unconditional love. (Dusty is proud of Seeley.)

Now I see what I could not see. Something suddenly has begun. (Seeley falls asleep.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting the family.

Seeley's point of view.

An hour later my parents made it back from the park. "Seeley we're back!" Dad told us.

"Come on in guys. We have a surprise for you." I told my parents. Preston followed them in.

"Oh Dusty you had your litter while we were gone. Congratulations guys! What are their names?" Mom asked us.

"I named the oldest one Cosette and the youngest one Lucky." I explained.

"I named the other two Jade and Urchin." Dusty added.

"They're so cute!" My dad cooed.

"Congratulations Seeley. I'm sorry you missed the birth." Preston told me.

"It's alright, I'll be there for the rest of their lives. I'm thankful that Bingley was able to be there for Dusty when I couldn't." I told Preston. At that moment Percy popped up from behind Preston.

"You had your kittuppies! Awww they're so little." Percy giggled. He immediately went over to Lucky. "Hi little guy, what's your name?" Percy asked Lucky.

"That's Lucky. He can't talk yet but one day you'll be best friends. You'll always stick by his side and keep him safe. You'll understand one day. Would you like to hold him?" I asked Percy. He nodded eagerly as I handed Lucky to him.

"Hi Lucky! I'm Percy. I promise that I'll never leave your side. If you ever need anything come find me." Percy told Lucky This made me remember when me and Preston were kids.

Bolt was our next visitor. "Wow I'm a great great great-grandfather. Congratulations to you both." Bolt told us.

"Thank you Bolt, this means a lot." I told Bolt.

"You're welcome Seeley. I'm proud of both of you." Bolt told us. Moments later doctor Fletcher came in.

"I see that you two have had an eventful day. Mind if I look at them?" Doctor Fletcher asked, as he bent down to pick Urchin up.

"Not at all, feel free to check them out." I told doctor Fletcher.

"This little guy is a fine specimen. What is his name?" Doctor Fletcher asked us.

"That's Urchin. He's our second born." I explained.

"I'm going to do a couple of tests and I'll bring him right back." Doctor Fletcher explained, as he left. He returned Urchin a few minutes later. "He wasn't the one I was looking for. How about this little girl?" Doctor Fletcher asked me.

"That's our oldest daughter Cosette." I told doctor Fletcher.

"Come along Cosette." Doctor Fletcher chuckled. He returned a few minutes later. "She wasn't the one I was looking for either. How about this little lady?" Doctor Fletcher asked us.

"She's our youngest girl Jade." I told Doctor Fletcher. Doctor Fletcher went to do a couple tests on her and returned a few minutes later.

"Is she the last one?" Doctor Fletcher asked us.

"We have one more son named Lucky. He's very small." I told doctor Fletcher.

"It has to be you Lucky." Doctor Fletcher sighed. He picked up Lucky and left the room. He returned a while later looking excited.

"What did you find out?" I asked doctor Fletcher.

"He might not look like much but your son is going to be the most powerful hero the world has seen someday. I've been assembling a team of the most powerful young superheros I've made. Castiel was recruited at a young age since he was so sickly. Along with Hiccup's son Auggie has been in therapy since we've amputated his leg. He was our first member. Then we've got Kiara who came from another lab. Percy is also part of the team." Doctor Fletcher explained.

"Lucky is the one you were looking for?" I asked Doctor Fletcher.

"They all had powers but they weren't as strong as Lucky's. I'm developing a very special type of weapon for the team. I've decided to call their group S.H.A.D.E.S. It doesn't stand for anything yet but it sounds good." Doctor Fletcher explained.

"I'm honored that you would choose our son. Are you going to keep him locked inside?" I asked doctor Fletcher.

"No I'm keeping him with you and Dusty. I will train him once he gets old enough. I'll let you guys get some rest now." Doctor Fletcher told us.

"Our baby boy is some day going to be extremely powerful. That's a lot of pressure to put on a newborn." Dusty told me.

"I was his age when I got my powers. Actually I was a few hours younger. He's going to grow up to do great things. Sleep now my sweet Lucky, your life has only just begun." I told Lucky.

_**1 and a half months later.**_

Lucky's point of view.

Hello my name is Lucky Fausto Fletcher. I am 6 weeks old and I have two sisters and a brother. All of my siblings have their powers already. Dad says I'll get mine when the time is right. "Come on Lucky, let's go to work." Doctor Fletcher told me.

"I'm coming!" I squeaked, as I ran to meet him at the door. I could talk to humans but other than that I didn't have powers.

_**Song: Seize the Day.**_

Lucky: Now it is time to seize the day! Stand up tall and seize the day. (Seeley waves goodbye to his parents.)

Waiting and watching, that's the way to win it. (Lucky wonders when he'll get his powers.)

I'll find them one day, but now I must seize the day. (Lucky watches the buildings go by.)

Courage is what will help us face our fears. Together we can erase our fears. (Percy watches Lucky from the backseat.)

Lucky and Percy: Now we can seize the day! Defeat all the odds and seize the day! (Percy joins Lucky.)

Our mission has begun. And we will all work together as one. (Doctor Fletcher chuckles as he hears Lucky and Percy.)

It will all work out somehow. And we're a team now. (Doctor Fletcher pulls into the parking lot.

Lucky: And our day will begin right now! (Everyone gets out of the car.)

Now is our time to seize the day! (Lucky and Percy join the rest of their team.)

Percy, Amaryllis, Kiara, Castiel, and Auggie: Now is our time to seize the day! (The team goes off to train.)

Lucky: (Singing.) Answer destiny's call and don't delay. (Lucky hops onto a treadmill.)

Percy, Amaryllis, Kiara, Castiel, and Auggie: Answer destiny's call and don't delay!

Everyone: We'll right every wrong. The universe will sing our song! (Doctor Fletcher sits and monitors everyone's progress.)

Lucky: Sing it loud for all to hear! (Lucky watches his team.)

Percy, Amaryllis, Kiara, Castiel, and Auggie: Sing it loud for all to hear!

Lucky: Our time will soon be here! (Lucky fights a test dummy.)

Percy, Amaryllis, Kiara, Castiel, and Auggie: Our time will soon be here!

Everyone: (Singing.) Now that we're united villains can't hide from us. Soon our time will be here! (Percy lifts Lucky onto his shoulders.)

All for one and one and one for all!

_**Lucky's point of view.**_

As usual Amaryllis teased me. "Hey pipsqueak, what's new?" Amaryllis asked me.

"Hey Amaryllis not much, just trying to catch up to my siblings. Try being tiny and having no powers." I told Amaryllis.

"I like how little and cute you are." Amaryllis teased.

"I like you always tease. The stuff you know can't be found in a book." I told Amaryllis.

"I learn what I can. You may be small but you know more than all of us." Amaryllis told me.

"I think you're the smart one Amaryllis. I'm not much of anything." I told Amaryllis.

"You will be some day. I have faith in you." Amaryllis told me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Magical mystery cure

Lucky's point of view.

After training that day, doctor Fletcher took us into a big room. "I feel like you guys are finally ready for these. These collars each stand for an element of peace. This is the only hint I can give you. Lucky will be your leader from now on. I know you guys will do great." Doctor Fletcher told us. He proceeded to slip new collars with odd tags around our necks.

"You want me to lead? I'm the weakest member." I stuttered.

"You wield more power than you know, Lucky. You will understand one day." Doctor Fletcher told me, as he left.

"Funny how he leaves you in charge. You're the baby of the team." Amaryllis teased.

"I'm only a few days younger than you. I can't help it if I was the runt." I told Amaryllis.

"Come on guys, break it up." Percy told me. Moments later the lights flickered.

"Well that was unexpected." Castiel mused.

"Come on Percy and Lucky, let's go home." Doctor Fletcher told me.

"Bye guys." I told my friends. A little while later we made it home.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?" Mom asked me.

"It was great. Got this new collar." I told mom, as I showed her my new forrest green collar with a metal lightning bolt tag.

"What a nice collar." Mom told me.

"Thanks mom." I told mom.

"Welcome home Lucky." Bolt told me.

"Thanks Bolt." I told Bolt.

"You're welcome Lucky. You've grown so much." Bolt told me.

"You really think so?" I asked Bolt.

"Definitely." Bolt chuckled. That night i discovered that I could use telekenesis to move objects and people. Things were amiss when I went to Fletcher Labs the next day. I went to visit Auggie in the treadmill room only to find Amaryllis jogging on a treadmill.

"Amaryllis? What are you doing here." I asked Amaryllis.

"I'm practicing my super speed of course! What does it look like I'm doing?" Amaryllis asked me.

"That's Auggie's power. " I told Amaryllis.

"Auggie has lazer vision. I've always had super speed." Amaryllis retorted. I noticed her flower tag was replaced with a metal tag shaped like a capital a. So I went to see Auggie. Auggie was trying and failing to hit targets. He nearly hit me as I came into the room.

"Auggie? What are you doing here?" I asked Auggie. I noticed that he had Percy's star tag.

"Trying to hit these targets. It's not easy." Auggie replied, as he fired another blast.

"But that's Percy's power." I told Auggie.

"What? No he can shoot bolts of plasma out of his paws." Auggie told me.

"I'll be back, I need to visit the others." I told Auggie. I went to the next set of targets and found Percy. He was doing better than Auggie for sure.

"Percy? I thought you of all people would know something was up." I told Percy.

"9 am has always been my target practice time. Shouldn't you be making rounds with doctor Fletcher?" Percy asked me.

"I just wanted to pop by and say hi. Good luck." I replied. I noticed that he was wearing Amaryllis' flower tag. I went to check on Castiel next. He was in a sound proof and bullet proof room. He was doing the squirrel equivalent of a Super Bark. I slipped on a pair of ear muffs and joined him.

"What's going on?" I asked Castiel.

"Same thing I do every morning. Why do you look so shocked?" Castiel asked me.

"I was expecting some one else. Carry on." I told Castiel. I noticed he had Kiara's heart shaped tag. I went to the welding room and found Percy trying to bend metal. This was odd considering it was Castiel's power. I saw he was wearing Castiel's acorn tag.

Kiara was busy using telekensis to move objects. I noticed she had Percy's star tag. Doctor Fletcher took our elements off before we left. Later that day I sat on the deck at home and wondered what to do. Urchin came to check on me.

"What's wrong?" Urchin asked me.

"Yesterday while you were napping I found some new vials at Fletcher Labs. I got curious and jumped up to look at them and knocked them over. It must have caused some weird reaction. That must be why their elements are all wrong." I told Urchin.

"Mix the chemicals again." Urchin suggested.

"The chemicals are all gone." I told Urchin.

"Maybe they'll learn to like their new lives." Urchin replied.

"No Urchin. They're not who they're meant to be anymore. And it's all my fault." I sighed.

Song: I Have to find a way.

Lucky:(Singing.) I've got to find a way to make it all okay. (Lucky's ears droop.)

How could such a small mistake cause all this heart ache? Oh why? Oh why? (Urchin tries to cheer Lucky up.)

Losing pontential I don't know what to do. (Auggie is shown trying to hit a target.)

I need answers. But I fear I won't be able to get through to you. (Lucky fears that he won't be able to help his friends.)

Oh why? Oh why? (Lucky wonders what to do.)

Lucky's point of view.

"Come on Lucky, you'll find a way to fix this. These are your friends." Urchin told me.

"You're right Urchin, and they mean more to me than anything. I may not be able to show them who they are but I can show them what they mean to eachother. They'll find the part of themselves they lost to help their friend. I'll need your help." I told Urchin.

The next morning we went to Fletcher Labs. We grabbed the case holding the elements and went to find my friends. Kiara was heading for doctor Fletcher's office. "Kiara wait!" I told Kiara.

"Oh hey Lucky. I was heading to turn in my resignation. I just can't seem to go the hang of these plasma bolts." Kiara sighed.

"I was wondering if you could help Castiel. He's really struggling with his Super Squeak." I told Kiara.

"But I don't know anything about that." Kiara told me.

"But you do know something about Castiel." I told Kiara.

"I know that he's a true friend, and I will do anything I can to help him." Kiara replied. So we went to find Castiel. We heard him struggling and went in to help him. He was stuck under a large pile of plastic rocks.

"Can't you use your telekinetic powers to help him?" Kiara asked me.

"No Kiara, it has to be you." I told Kiara. She nervously set up to do her Super Meow. It worked. "Wow I feel like this was my power all along. I've found out who I am! This is my destiny." Kiara cheered. I slipped her element collar around her neck and her memories came flooding back.

"Kiara look at your tag! It worked! Oh I'm so glad you're okay. Now we need your help." I told Kiara.

Song: A True Friend.

Lucky: (Singing.) A true friend will always help a friend in need. A friend will be there so you can see that a true friend will help a friend in need. (Kiara wonders what happened.)

Kiara and Lucky: A friend will help them to see the light that comes from a true friend. (Lucky smiles.)

"Um can some one give me a hand?" Castiel asked us. So we went to find Percy.

Lucky: (Singing.) Percy needs your help. He's doing the best he can. (Auggie is shown blasting everything but the target.)

Kiara: Will you try? Go ahead and give it a chance. (Castiel nervously eyes the metal..)

You might find that you'll begin to understand.(Castiel takes a deep breath and bends the metal.)

Kiara and Lucky: A true friend always helps a friend in need. A friend will be there to help you see that a true friend will help a friend in need. (Castiel realizes that his super strength is his power.)

A friend will help them see the light that shines from a friend. (Lucky places the element collar around Castiel's neck.)

"What just happened?" Castiel asked me.

"There's no time to explain but we need your help. Auggie is practicing his lazer vision." I explained.

"Say no more." Castiel squeaked.

Castiel: (Singing.) Auggie needs your help. He's trying do what he can. (Amaryllis is shown looking distressed on the treadmill.)

Will you try? Just give it a chance. (Percy eyes the target.)

You might find that you'll start to understand. (Percy prepares to shoot the target.)

Kiara, Castiel, and Lucky: (Singing.) A true friend always helps a friend in need. A friend will be there to help you see that a true friend will help a friend in need. (Percy hit a bullseye on the target.)

A friend will help them see the light that shines from a friend. (Lucky places the element collar around Percy's neck.)

"What a weird dream." Percy told us. He looked over and saw Auggie and the torched walls. "No wait I'm still having it." Percy mused.

"There's no time to loose Amaryllis is struggling with the treadmill." I told Percy.

"Well let's go save her." Percy told me.

Percy: (Singing.) Amaryllis is in trouble! We need to get there by her side. (Percy gets the others to join him.)

We will do all we can now and together we can be her guide. (Lucky leads Auggie to the treadmill room.)

Kiara, Castiel,Percy, and Lucky: (Singing.) A true friend always helps a friend in need. A friend will be there to help you see that a true friend will help a friend in need. (Auggie hops onto the treadmill.)

A friend will help them see the light that shines from a friend. (Lucky slips the collar around Auggie's neck.)

"What a rush! What's next?" Auggie asked me.

"We need the old Amaryllis back." I told Auggie.

"I'm on it." Auggie told me.

Auggie: (Singing.) Our team really needs you and we have needed you for a while. (Auggie leads Amaryllis to the target practice room.)

Our day will be brightened when you give us a smile. And if you feel like helping we'd appreciate it a lot! If you'd get out there and spread some light all over Hollywood! (Auggie slips the collar around Amaryllis's neck.)

Amaryllis: (Spoken.) Come on guys lets do this!

Everyone: Singing.) A true friend always helps a friend in need. A friend will be there to help you see that a true friend will help a friend in need. (Amaryllis hits every target.)

A friend will help them see the light that shines from a true friend! (Everyone lifts Lucky onto their shoulders.)

_Author's note: Took time out of my vacation to post this. I have a crazy week coming up so please be patient with me._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: You've got trouble.

Lucky's point of view.

A month after the power mix up doctor Fletcher piled us all into the car to go to a convention. Bolt came along to keep an eye on us. "Wow we're going to a convention! This is so cool!" Castiel cheered.

"I can't wait! I've never been to a convention! Bolt have you ever been to one?" I asked Bolt.

"I went to one 3 years ago with your grandfather. But that was a different type of convention. It's your time to shine now." Bolt told me.

"I just hope I won't mess up." I sighed.

"I know that you'll do great. You're going to grow up to be great." Bolt told me.

"Thanks Bolt. I'll do my best." I sighed.

"I know you will. You're a true hero at heart. You'll see some day that you're destined for greatness." Bolt told me.

"I hope you're right. I'm just a runt though. How could I ever grow up to be anything more?" I asked Bolt.

"I was a runt too. So was your great great grandfather, and your great grand father. As well as your grandfather and your father too. The point I'm making is that anyone can prove that they're great." Bolt told me.

"I hope you're right. They must be truly desperate to come to me." I sighed. A while later we made it to the convention.

"Alright guys We've got 20 minutes before we go on. Let's go to the green room." Doctor Fletcher told us.

"What's a green room?" Kiara asked me.

"It's usually a term used in theatre. It's usually the room where actors go to get sick or hang out before a show." I told Kiara.

"Gee that's comforting." Amaryllis snarked. I sat on the couch and nervously chewed on my paw.

"Please welcome doctor Logan Fletcher. He's got an interesting invention for us." The announcer told the crowd.

"I'll call for you in a moment." Doctor Fletcher told us.

**Doctor Logan Fletcher's point of view.**

So I went to face the crowd. "So mr Fletcher what do you have for us today?" The announcer asked me.

"My invention is called the Elements of Peace. It harnesses each of my teams powers and personalities and uses them as the strongest defense the world has seen. They are: truth, love, joy, giving, and dedication. The sixth element is leadership and can only be discovered by the person wielding the element. With out further ado I present my team." I told the crowd. Lucky poked his head out nervously.

"Is this our cue?" Lucky asked me.

"Yes Lucky, you guys can come on out. Lucky is the leader of my team S.H.A.D.E.S. Followed by: Amaryllis, Castiel, Kiara, Percy, and Auggie. I've trained these 6 since they were babies. They were each chosen for a specific reason. Lucky is our youngest member." I explained.

"That's a great team you've got. Anyone got any questions or comments?" The announcer asked.

"I do! Hello I am doctor Jack Peterson. And I think you all don't understand the danger this team puts us in." Doctor Peterson told the crowd.

Song: You've Got Trouble.

Doctor Peterson: (Partially singing.) Well you're in trouble right here in Hollywood. Well of course I'm a scientist and I'm always proud to say it. (Doctor Peterson walks around the crowd.)

I consider that the hours I spend in the lab are golden. It helps you learn patience and how to experiment. (Doctor Peterson's Kittuppy joins him.)

My loyal companion Jokermort keeps me company during long nights. (Doctor Peterson pets Joker.)

It takes sound judgment, intelligence, and maturity to be a scientist. Any loser can go and get a degree. (Jokermort casts Lucky a taunting look.)

And I say that this is the first step to our down fall. First animals with weapons, then our town's down fall. (The crowd gasps.)

And the next thing you know your dog Rover is driving a car. (Doctor Peterson hops onto the stage.)

It should make you nervous for sure! Now let me tell you what I mean. (Lucky growls at Jokermort.)

You've got one, two, three, four, five, six hundred breeds of dogs and cats. (Doctor Peterson counts the members of the team.)

Breeds that mark the difference between a purebred and a mutt. (Doctor Peterson looks at Lucky.)

Purebreds starts with p which stands for powers! (Doctor Fletcher is annoyed.)

You're in trouble! Yes you're in lots and lots of trouble. (The crowd is shocked.)

Friends only we can save our town! We've got trouble! (Doctor Peterson smirks as he realizes that his plot is working.)

Crowd: (Singing.) Yes we're in trouble. (The crowd panics.)

Doctor Peterson: Right here in Hollywood. (Amaryllis and Lucky look at each other in confusion.)

Crowd: Right here in Hollywood! (Doctor Fletcher tries to stop doctor Peterson.)

Doctor Peterson: Trouble starts with T which rhymes with p and that stands for power! (Doctor Peterson parades around the stage.)

Oh yes we have trouble! Right here in Hollywood. We need to find a way keep the morals in our town. (Doctor Peterson watches the crowd.)

Crowd: (Singing.) Our jobs are in trouble. (Doctor Peterson sits on the age of the stage.)

Doctor Peterson: (Spoken.) Scientists of Hollywood listen to me. This team could put an end to everything we've worked towards. We can't let the scientific community go to the animals. We need to rid our community of them. (Doctor Peterson gestures to Lucky and his team.)

Because my friends we're in trouble!

Crowd: (Singing.) Yes we're in trouble! (Everyone in the crowd nods in agreement.)

Doctor Peterson: Right here in Hollywood. (Doctor Peterson tries to build the crowd's excitement.)

Crowd: Right here in Hollywood!

Doctor Peterson: Trouble starts with twhich rhymes with p and that stands for power! (Jokermort and one of his friends take Lucky backstage.)

Oh yes we have trouble! Right here in Hollywood. (Spoken.) Remember my words because I'm only saying them once. (The team wonders where Lucky's run off to.)

**Lucky's point of view.**

Meanwhile Jokermort and some Siamese cat had taken me back stage. "You must be Lucky. Goodness you're tiny. I'm Jokermort and this is Hermes." Jokermort told me.

"What do you want from me?" I asked them.

"We want you to trade in that silly element collar of your's and join us." Hermes told me.

"Never! I'll never join you. My team means more to me than anything. I would never turn my back on them." I growled.

"So I hear you've got connections with the scientists. They think they have the power to make us run." Jokermort scoffed, as he disappeared.

Song: Playing With the Big Cats now.

Hermes: (Singing.) Please forgive the looks of amusement on our faces. You'll understand true power when we're done. Little Lucky.(Hermes pops up behind Lucky.)

You're playing with the big cats now. (Hermes rubs his tail under Lucky's nose.)

Jokermort: Playing with the big cats now! (Jokermort circles around Lucky.)

Hermes: Every power and gesture shows you who is the best. (Hermes turns on his laser vision.)

Jokermort and Hermes: (Singing.) You're playing with the big cats now! You're playing with the big cats now! (Lucky is scared.)

Hermes: Stop your silly mission! (Hermes blocks the door.)

Jokermort: Watch how it's really done. (Jokermort hits the wall with a plasma bolt.)

Jokermort and Hermes: Give a triumphant howl! (Jokermort howls.)

Give up your silly element Lucky. Cause you're playing with the big cats now! (Lucky backs up against the wall.)

You're playing with the big cats now! Before the day is over, your loyalty will be signed over. (Hermes and Jokermort corner Lucky.)

Sign over your powers! (Lucky cowers in fear.)

Hermes: (Singing.) You've held on tight. (Hermes taunts Lucky.)

Jokermort: You put up a fight. (Jokermort punches the air.)

Hermes: And just so you know there's no hard feelings. (Hermes attempts a friendly smile.)

Jokermort: You can be our ally! (Jokermort wags his tail.)

Hermes: The time to join is now! (Lucky looks for a way out.)

Jokermort and Hermes: Or the only digging you'll be doing is digging your own grave. Cause you're playing with the big cats now! (Lucky teleports out of the room.)

"Where did he go?" Hermes asked Jokermort.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Let's get down to business.

Lucky's point of view.

I had managed to teleport back to the stage. "How did you do that?" Amaryllis asked me.

"I honestly don't know. I was in trouble and next thing I knew I was here. I didn't even know I could do that." I told Amaryllis.

"Oh there you are Lucky. Come on guys, it's time to go." Doctor Fletcher told us. The next morning he gathered us in the Fletcher Labs conference room.

"I wonder what the surprise is." Castiel mused.

"I hope it's accessories. These collars leave something to be desired." Amaryllis sighed.

"Super suits might be nice." Kiara added.

"Women and their clothes." Auggie snickered. Doctor Fletcher joined us moments later.

"I've waited weeks for these. I had super suits made for each of you. These suits are impervious to almost everything. They have your tag design embroidered on them as well as your name. They'll grow with you. Kiara this one is for you." Doctor Fletcher told Kiara.

He carefully put the super suit on Kiara. The suit was light purple with dark purple cuffs at the end of the sleeves and legs. "I love it!" Kiara giggled, as she modeled her suit.

"This one is for Percy." Doctor Fletcher told Percy. Percy's suit was red with maroon cuffs.

"Thank you so much! I love it." Percy told doctor Fletcher.

"This next one is for Amaryllis." Doctor Fletcher explained. Amaryllis had a light pink suit with magenta cuffs.

"Now that's more like it. Very nice." Amaryllis giggled.

"This next one is for Castiel." Doctor Fletcher explained, as he helped Castiel put on his suit. Castiel's suit was light blue with dark blue cuffs.

"Awesome!" Castiel cheered.

"This next one is for Auggie. Your suit was a little tricky." Doctor Fletcher told Auggie, as he helped Auggie put on his suit. Auggie had a light orange suit with red cuffs.

"It's really nice, I like it." Auggie replied happily.

"This last one is for Lucky. I've made it special for you." Doctor Fletcher told me, as he helped me put my suit on. It was mint green with a slightly darker green horse shoe on the back and forest green cuffs. I had to admit that it was awesome.

"I love it! Oh my goodness it's perfect. Thank you!" I told doctor Fletcher.

"I'm glad you like it. Rest up guys because we're going on a team retreat this weekend." Doctor Fletcher told us. I was really excited about the team retreat. Later that day I went home to tell my family about my day.

"Hey Lucky, how was your day?" Jade asked me, as she sat on her cat tower. She was the most cat-like out of our family.

"It was good Jade. I'm going on a team retreat this week." I told Jade.

"Oh that sounds like fun. Maybe a little wild for my tastes but you'll enjoy it." Jade replied, as she swished her tail.

"Thanks Jade. I'm looking forward to it." I told Jade.

"You're welcome Lucky." Jade giggled. So I trotted off to find the rest of my family. My dad was chatting with Bolt while my mom and Cosette preened themselves.

"Oh hey Lucky. We were just discussing being counselors at the retreat you're going to. You're going to love it." Dad told me.

"Really? Who else is being a counselor?" I asked dad.

"Your mom and grandmother, as well as Bingley and Eddie. It should be fun." Dad told me.

"Awesome! I can't wait." I giggled. Two days later we got in the car to go to the retreat.

"This will be awesome! I can't wait." Castiel squeaked.

"This will be a great bonding experience." Kiara added.

"We should play a game in the car." I suggested. I found a deck of cards and decided we should all play Mafia. Everyone got a card. The kings were the mafia, the queens were nurses, the jacks were snipers, and the aces were sheriffs.

"Alright everyone go to sleep. Mafia wake up." I told my friends, everyone but the mafia closed their eyes. Kiara opened her eyes and gave me a sneaky grin. "Mafia who would you like to kill?" I asked Kiara, and she pointed to Percy.

"Alright mafia go to sleep. Sniper wake up." I told my friends. Bolt woke up. "Okay now sniper who do you want to kill?" I asked Bolt. He pointed a paw at my dad. "Alright sniper go to sleep. Nurse wake up." I told my friends. Amaryllis opened her eyes.

"Nurse who do you want to save?" I asked Amaryllis, and she pointed to herself. "How original. Nurse go to sleep. Sheriff wake up." I told my friends. Castiel opened his eyes.

"Sheriff who do you want to know about?" I asked Castiel. He pointed to Percy and I shook my head. "Sheriff go to sleep. Everyone wake up." I told my friends.

"Okay who died?" Auggie asked me.

"The mafia was going around doing their thing when they came across a kittuppy that loved Les Miserables. So the mafia dressed up as Javert and killed Percy. And Percy was a lowly 2 of hearts." I explained, as I took Percy's card.

"Then the sniper was going around doing his thing when he saw the glow of an Arc Reactor. Sorry dad you're dead. And dad was an 8 of spades. Who do you want to put on trial?" I asked my friends.

"I'm putting Castiel on trial. He's being too quiet." Amaryllis told me.

"Okay Castiel defend yourself." I told Castiel.

"I was in a coma." Castiel suggested.

"Who thinks he should die?" I asked my friends, and everyone's paw went up. "Sorry guys but he was the sheriff. Everyone go to sleep. Mafia wake up." I told my friends, and Kiara's head snapped up. Percy glared at her.

"Mafia who would you like to kill?" I asked Kiara, and she pointed to Bolt. "Okay mafia go to sleep. Sniper wake up." I uttered. Bolt snapped to attention.

"Sniper who would you like to kill?" I asked Bolt, and he pointed to Kiara. "Okay then. Nurse who do you want to save?" I asked Amaryllis, she pointed to herself again.

"Really nurse? Alright nurse go to sleep. Now everyone woke up." I told my friends. I was trying not to laugh.

"Did I die?" Eddie asked me in all seriousness.

"Maybe. Okay this is a first. So the mafia was out doing their thing and found an old tv star. They put a bomb in Penny's dresser and well Bolt you're dead. Bolt was the sniper." I explained.

"Oh well you win some you lose some." Bolt chuckled.

"But as the sniper was dying he shot the mafia who was no other than Kiara. So the townspeople won this round." I told my friends. We continued playing for the next two hours until we reached our destination.

**_Author's note: The next month is going to be crazy so please be patient. I'll try to update ONCE A WEEK. Have a great week_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Long hours and late nights.

Lucky's point of view.

We all piled out of the van and saw a fantastic cabin with a banner reading: Welcome to Camp S.H.A.D.E.S on it. "Welcome to Camp S.H.A.D.E.S! For the next week you will be living here. We'll be breaking you into teams along with some other campers from the lab." Doctor Fletcher told us.

"Will we ever get combat vests?" Castiel asked Doctor Fletcher.

"Your suits are the only combat armor you need. I made them so we wouldn't need the combat vests. I feel like they would weigh you down." Doctor Fletcher explained. He took us on a tour of the cabin.

"Here's the girls room. Then across the hall is the guy's room. The next room is for the scientists. We already passed the kitchen. Then the game room is downstairs. Any questions?" Doctor Fletcher asked us.

"Nope I'm good." Percy replied. Once everyone else had made it to the cabin we met in the living room to discuss what was going to happen this week.

"Welcome to camp guys! This week will help you discover and build your powers. You will all be separated into teams of 4. Team names are up to you. The first team is: Lucky, Amaryllis, Luke, and Taffeta." Doctor Fletcher explained. The Golden retriever twins Taffeta and Luke joined me and Amaryllis.

"This will be fun." Amaryllis giggled.

"Next team will be: Auggie, Percy, Bingley's daughter Marcy, and Cinnamon." Doctor Fletcher told us. Cinnamon was Castiel's sister.

"This should be interesting." Percy chuckled.

"The third team will be: Castiel, Bingley's son Bingley II, Camille, and Marie." Doctor Fletcher explained. Camille was a sassy Persian kitten. Marie is a black lab.

"It's a pleasure to work with you Castiel." Bingley II told Castiel.

"It's a pleasure to work with you too my friend." Castiel chuckled.

"Our last team is: Kiara, Sokka, Diego, and Darcy." Doctor Fletcher explained. Sokka, Diego, and Darcy were triplet beagles.

"Hello you must be Kiara. I'm Darcy." Darcy told Kiara.

"Hi Darcy it's nice to meet you." Kiara giggled.

"Everyone get into your teams and you're going to go around and tell each other about yourselves." Doctor Fletcher explained. Our team broke off from the rest and went to the game room. Bolt was our leader.

"Alright let's go around the circle and tell about ourselves. Say what your name is, your power, and something interesting about yourself. I'm Bolt by the way. I don't have any powers. And I was the star of Bolt the Super Dog. Alright Luke it's your turn." Bolt explained.

"Hello I'm Luke. My power is telekinesis. I could probably lift one of you guys." Luke bragged.

"Can you show us?" I asked Luke.

"Alright just give me a second." Luke chuckled. Next thing I knew I was hovering.

"What? Okay why does it have to be me?" I asked Luke.

"You're the smallest." Luke told me, as he set me down in a different spot. "As for something interesting about myself, well I'm Bingley's apprentice." Luke explained. Bingley had lost his powers but still helped train.

"Very nice Luke. Amaryllis what about you?" Bolt asked Amaryllis.

"Hi I'm Amaryllis. My power is I can shoot plasma bolts from my paws. Something interesting about me, I'm a member of an élite superhero team." Amaryllis explained.

"Cool!" Taffeta squeaked.

"What about you Taffeta?" Bolt asked Taffeta.

"Hi I'm Taffeta. My power is that I can turn invisible." Taffeta told us, as she vanished. She reappeared moments later.

"Lucky it's your turn now." Bolt told me.

"Hello I'm Lucky. I can teleport and talk to humans. That's about it power wise. Something interesting about myself, I have a marking on my back in the shape of a horseshoe." I explained. A while later we had our first challenge.

"Alright guys it's obstacle course time. You must all finish the obstacle course to win. The catch is each team will be tied to each other. I've tied rope through the collars of each team connecting them together. Good , set go!" Doctor Fletcher told us.

My team took off running, dragging me along with them. "Alright we all need to move as one unit. I see a climbing wall coming up." I told my team.

"Who is the strongest member?" Amaryllis asked us.

"I am." Luke told us. He was in the back of the group.

"Alright Luke we need you up front." I told Luke. We shifted so Luke could go first. He cleared the wall in mere seconds.

"Alright I'll help you guys up, come on up one at a time. Taffeta that means it's your turn. Come on up." Luke told Taffeta. Taffeta took a deep breath and began to climb the wall.

"I'm scared." Taffeta squeaked.

"It's okay Taffeta keep your eyes on me. I won't let you fall." Luke told me. Taffeta sighed and continued to climb. Moments later she was at the top with Luke.

"Come on up Amaryllis." Taffeta told Amaryllis. Amaryllis climbed the wall in just seconds.

"Come on Lucky, it's your turn." Luke told me. I took small careful steps and slipped on the last one. Luke grabbed me by the collar and pulled me up.

"Thanks Luke." I told Lucky.

"No problem. I couldn't let you fall. Lead the way Lucky." Luke told me.

"Will do. I see a mud pit ahead. There's a flag at the end. Alright we need a strategy." I told my friends.

"Alright let's all take a running leap. Everyone stay focussed. I'm in the middle so I'll get the flag. Now let's go." Amaryllis replied. We all took a running leap and jumped into the mud pit.

"Keep your eye on the prize. Don't give up." I told my team. My fur was getting filthy. Amaryllis managed to snag the flag pretty quickly.

"Alright Lucky what's next?" Taffeta asked me.

"Looks like a wire maze. We need to get through without hitting a wire. Keep low to the ground and keep your limbs, tails, and ears down." I told my team. We narrowly made it through the maze without hitting a wire.

"I see the last obstacle. We just need to walk the tight rope." Amaryllis told us.

"I think I have an advantage being part cat. Walk on the pads of your paws one paw at a time. Let's do this guys." I told my friends. I took small cat-like steps across the rope. After what felt like ages we made it across.

"Come on guys we're just yards away from the finish line. We've got this." I told my team. Our paws thundered against the ground. We all crossed the finish line before the other teams.

"Good job guys! You're the first team to arrive. Team name?" Doctor Fletcher asked us.

"We're the Silver Shields." I told doctor Fletcher. We had thought of the name as we were running.

"Congratulations to you all! Now go get cleaned up." Doctor Fletcher told us.

"We make a great team!" Amaryllis giggled.

_**Author's note: Because of my busy schedule I've decided to post only on Thursdays in November. And I do mean only on Thursdays so you guys will have to wait until November seventh. For the next chapter. And sorry but there will not be any battle vests. I felt like it might weigh down the team but I will keep the suggestion in mind because i do have a different use for it.  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Amaryllis and Lucky's past.

Lucky's point of view.

Later that night I bunked in the guy's cabin. "Hey Lucky, happy four-month birthday man." Percy told me.

"Thanks Percy." I told Percy.

"You're welcome." Percy told me.

"So Percy what's going on with you and Amaryllis? You two are definitely very close." Luke asked me.

"We're just friends. For now anyways." I told Luke.

"Ooh for now he says. Tell us more." Castiel teased.

"Well I guess you could say we're betrothed. Being the two strongest members doctor Fletcher is hoping we fall in love." I explained.

"Tell us all about it." Percy told me.

Amaryllis's point of view.

Meanwhile all the girls were teasing me. "Come on Amaryllis tell us about your relationship with Lucky." Kiara told me.

"Hold your horses ladies. It all started when we were 4 weeks old." I told my friends.

**A little over 3 months ago.**

"Mama where are we going?" I asked my mom.

"We're going to spend the weekend with a friend of mine. She has a son your age." My mom told me. We went into doctor Fletcher's house and were met with a frenzy of kittuppies.

"Gee I hope he's not one of them." I thought.

"Oh hello Lavender it's nice see you. And this must be Amaryllis. Hello Amaryllis." Dusty told me, and I waved nervously.

"Hello." I squeaked.

"Lucky come meet your new friend. Sorry he's a little shy." Dusty told us. Lucky was very tiny when we met.

"Hello Amaryllis it's very nice to meet you." Lucky told me nervously.

"It's nice to meet you too Lucky." I replied.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Dusty asked Lucky. Lucky groaned and kissed my paw. Our parents left us to get acquainted.

Song: This is Not Fun.

Lucky: (Singing, obviously annoyed.) I don't want to be stuck with her all week-end! She probably can't fight, wrestle, or box. (Lucky looks disgusted.)

Amaryllis: I think he's stuck up. This is a total bummer. (Amaryllis sticks her tongue out at Lucky.)

Lucky and Amaryllis: Maybe if I'm lucky I'll get sick. (Lucky wishes he could get rid of Amaryllis.)

Lucky: (Singing.) I'm really glad you could come. (Lucky puts on a fake smile.)

Amaryllis: I'm so glad to be here. (Amaryllis fakes excitement.)

Lucky and Amaryllis: Now if only I could run away. (Lucky tries to open the door.)

This is not very fun. (Lucky admits defeat.)

_**Lucky's point of view.**_

_**In the meantime I was telling the story to my roommates "Doesn't sound like that went very well." Bolt told me.**_

"_**It didn't. We had a lot of those days when we were little. Things didn't get much better after a month." I explained.**_

Lavender: Come on Amaryllis stop wasting time. We can't keep Lucky waiting! (Amaryllis is shown lounging on the couch.)

Amaryllis: I didn't pack or brush my fur. And mommy I get car sick. (Amaryllis hopes she won't have to go.)

Seeley: Amaryllis will be here soon. Is this the attitude you'll be showing? (Lucky is shown drawing a mean picture of Amaryllis.)

Lucky: (Singing.) Don't make me kiss her paw again or I'll be sick. (Lucky tries to talk with the crayon in his mouth.)

We've tried all day but we can't lose her. Hurry up Cas! (Lucky and Castiel hide in a blanket fort.)

When choosing people for a team I'd never pick her. (Lucky puts up a no girls allowed sign.)

Castiel: I hope she'll take hint and learn to read. (Amaryllis finds Lucky and Castiel.)

Amaryllis: (Singing.) You're not being fair. (Amaryllis pouts.)

Lucky and Castiel: We couldn't care less. (Lucky and Castiel taunt Amaryllis.)

Amaryllis: Please let me join for once! (Amaryllis kicks the chair the boys are on, causing it to fall on her.)

Lucky, Castiel, and Amaryllis: This is not very fun. (Amaryllis, Lucky, and Castiel are shown in bandages.)

_**Amaryllis's point of view.**_

"_**I remember that week! You guys were covered in bandages when you came back to the lab." Kiara chuckled.**_

"_**It wasn't my finest hour. Then two weeks more weeks passed and we still didn't really along." I sighed.**_

Lucky: (Singing.) She always makes me play dress up! (Lucky is shown in a frilly dress.)

I wish she'd stop hitting on the other dogs. (Amaryllis is shown flirting with another dog.)

Castiel: I think you really like her admit it. (Castiel elbows Lucky.)

Lucky: I wish that I could finally beat her at cards. (Lucky and Amaryllis play poker.)

3 tens and a 7. (Lucky puts down his cards.)

Amaryllis: (Singing.) Tell me if I've won again. (Amaryllis lays down a Royal flush.)

Lucky and Castiel: That's the third time she's won! (Lucky and Castiel are shocked.)

Amaryllis: This is really fun! (Amaryllis giggles.)

Lucky and Castiel: This is not very fun. (Lucky glares at Amaryllis.)

_**Lucky's point of view.**_

"_**I remember those days. We never did beat Amaryllis at cards." Castiel chuckled.**_

"_**Did you two ever work it out?" Bolt asked me.**_

"_**Yep 2 weeks later we did." I explained, before continuing the story.**_

Lucky and Amaryllis: (Singing.) For as long as I can remember we've been forced together. (Lucky and Amaryllis hide from their parents.)

Every other weekend we've spent together. (Lucky remembers meeting Amaryllis.)

Lucky: All the long weekends and not subtle hints. (Lucky rolls his eyes.)

Amaryllis: (Singing.) I've had bruises shaped like their paw prints. (Amaryllis is found by her mother.)

Lucky: I can find much better than her. (Lucky is found by Dusty.)

Amaryllis: But he's so immature! (Amaryllis is pushed into the room with Lucky.)

"_**Our eyes locked and we suddenly forgot how much we disliked each other." I explained.**_

I see him smiling and my heart stops beating. I look into his eyes and my doubts are gone. (Amaryllis blushes.)

Lucky: She used to be such an ugly duckling. But she's become a swan. (Lucky approaches Amaryllis.)

Amaryllis: I'm so glad to be here. (Amaryllis smiles.)

Lucky: (Singing.) I somehow never knew that it was you I've been dreaming of. (Lucky kisses Amaryllis's paw.)

Lucky and Amaryllis: I think I'm in love. (Lucky and Amaryllis giggle.)

_**Author's note: Surprise! I moved update day to Wednesday! Thanks for waiting. I will get to work on a few suit adjustments. Suggestions are CLOSED for right now. I'm starting to feel a bit overwhelmed. Next chapter will be up next Wednesday  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Team bonding.

Lucky's point of view.

The next morning the guys were still teasing me. "Is Lucky in love atlast? I've never heard him ooooh and ahhhh." Percy teased.

"You told them didn't you?" Amaryllis asked me.

"They made me." I told Amaryllis.

"The girls made me tell them as well." Amaryllis chuckled.

"I think you guys are cute together." Taffeta added.

"Enough chatter guys we need to get ready for today's challenge. Lucky was selected to climb a pole with moving platforms to reach the flag on the top. You'll need this combat vest and a helmet" Bolt told me, as he slipped a combat vest over my head. The vest and helmet were too big.

"These are a little big." I told Bolt.

"Well they'll keep you safe along with your harness." Bolt told me. Me, Percy, Sokka, and Castiel were chosen for the challenge. Sokka decided to talk to me while we were fittted with harnesses. The harnesses were all connected to wires that connected to the pole.

"You can have your fun but Amaryllis will be mine." Sokka told me. I knew him from the lab and he was a show off that always hit on Amaryllis.

"She doesn't like you. She likes me." I growled.

"Say what you want but I'm the top dog." Sokka snarled.

"And go!" Doctor Fletcher told me. Something came over me and I could suddenly take larger leaps than everyone else.

"Gotta stay focussed. Super jumping? Well that's new." I thought. A few leaps later I was at the top getting the flag.

"Go Lucky!" Amaryllis cheered. I smiled when I heard Amaryllis's voice. I snagged the flag and began to climb down. Before I could make it halfway Sokka tripped me and snagged the flag. I dangled heplessly before flipping onto the platform below me. Sokka caught up with me a moment later and grabbed the flag.

"Not today Lucky." Sokka snickered, as he pushed me over the edge of the platform. I figured telekinesis might be worth a try even though I didn't think I had it. It worked and I stole the flag from Sokka. I gave another leap and landed on the ground.

"Well that is certainly a different approach. Congratulations Lucky you've won this round. Sokka you cheated so your team loses points.

"Oh come on!" Sokka grumbled.

"Our next game is called the ground is lava. We've changed the obstacle course around for this. We shall start once we reach the field." Doctor Fletcher explained. Bolt came over to check on me.

"Are you okay Lucky? Those were some interesting moves you pulled." Bolt told me.

"I didn't even know I could do that. I'm alright through.

"Just be careful Lucky. I don't want you to get hurt." Bolt told me.

"I will be, I promise." I told Bolt. We got to the field first so we discussed our strategy.  
"Alright we've got this. We need to be faster and more efficient on our paws. One paw in front of the other and take big leaps. Who do we need in front?" I asked my friends.

"Well you're obviously the fastest on your paws. I think you should be in front." Luke suggested.

"Alright I can do that." I replied.

"The goal is to get across without touching the ground. Get ready, get set, go!" Doctor Fletcher told us. I noticed that my team was looking tired.

"Come on guys look alive. Let's sing a marching song come on guys." I told my team.

Song: Do You Hear the Pets Sing?

Lucky: (Singing.) Do you hear the animals sing? Singing the song of oppressed pets! (Lucky leaps onto the first platform.)

It is a music of animals that will never be mistreated again! (Lucky's team follows him.)

When your heartbeat echoes the beating of the drums! There is a future that starts when tomorrow comes! (Lucky grabs Amaryllis before she can fall.)

Everyone: (Singing.) Will you join in the crusade? Who wants to be brave and stand with me? (Lucky's team gets halfway through the course.)

Somewhere beyond these doors is there a world you long to see? (Bolt watches the teams compete.)

Do you hear the animals sing? Do you hear the distant roar of the drums? There is a life that will start when tomorrow comes! (Lucky's team makes it across.)

_**Lucky's point of view.**_

Later that night we had a celebration. Our team had won the most challenges. "Lucky you are a true leader. We couldn't have done this without you." Amaryllis told me.

"Congratulations to Lucky and his team for their achievement! I couldn't be more proud of you guys." Doctor Fletcher told us.

"You are a great leader Lucky. A true hero gains power not by forcing others to bow before him, but by inspiring others to stand by him. I'm proud of you Lucky." Dad told me.

"Thanks dad." I told my dad.

"You're welcome Lucky. You're growing up so fast." Dad chuckled.

"I'll always be your baby though." I chuckled.

Author's note: Guys I've told you again and again that i can only update on Wednesdays okay? Please for love of Loki be patient with me. I will use the suggestions i have recieved but I'm going to do it my way and when i feel like it's the right time to use it. I how ever can't take anymore suggestions because I feel like everyone is telling me how to write my story. Please don't be mad at me guys. Lucky won't be armed and dangerous because It's not my thing. So until then please be patient with me because I'm really stressed right now. Thank you all.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10: Traveling madness.

Lucky's point of view.

A month later we were preparing for an expo in New York City. "I can't wait to see New York! I'm a city girl at heart." Amaryllis giggled.

"I'm so nervous-cited! Castiel squeaked.

"You do realize that's not a word don't you?" I asked Castiel.

"Shakespeare made up words all the time." Castiel snarked.

"You didn't make that up you stole it from Equestria Girls." I told Castiel.

"I've heard it both ways." Castiel replied.

"Let's load up guys." Doctor Fletcher told us. I grabbed my satchel and went for a quick bathroom break. I was about to rejoin my team when I was suddenly knocked unconscious.

Jokermort's point of view.

My time had finally come. I was going to finally take Lucky's place. My squirrel friend Sticky. We both had fake element collars on. "Oh hey you're back Lucky. Let's hit the road guys." Doctor Fletcher told us.

"Your eyes look different." Amaryllis told me. It hadn't dawned on me that Lucky had different color eyes.

"Some people's eyes change as they get older." I explained. I hoped that she would buy my lie.

"Oh, well okay. Are you excited to go to New York?" Amaryllis asked me.

"It should be really fun. I look forward to going." I told Amaryllis. She seemed skeptical about whether I was really Lucky.

"Are you feeling okay?" Amaryllis asked me.

"I'm feeling great." I lied.

"Come on guys let's get on the road." Kiara told us.

Lucky's point of view.

I woke up several hours later feeling a bit woozy. "Where am I?" I stuttered.

"Little Mr Lucky, I see you've finally woken up. You look so much like your father." A female voice told me.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" I growled.

"You've got the same spunk your father had as well. I'm Freya and I guess you could say I'm your adoptive grandmother. And you are currently in Indiana." Freya told me.

"Am I the only one you've taken?" I asked Freya.

"Just ask Bolt and Castiel yourself." Freya cackled.

"Lucky thank goodness you're okay!" Bolt told me.

"My owner and my mate Javert's former owner have teamed up to get rid of the Fletcher family once and for all. Last time ended badly for all. Javert is still alive he's just busy. His owner was Penny's old agent years ago. My owner is doctor Jackson you've probably heard of him." Freya explained.

"Freya once I get out of here I swear I will make all of you pay." I hissed.

"Aren't you adorable? These bars are impervious to all of your powers. In the mean time Jokermort has taken your place. Have fun being a prisoner." Freya cackled.

"What's your plan?" Castiel asked.

"I'm really not sure. We'll find a way out. I have to find Amaryllis before Jokermort can hurt her." I told Castiel.

"You really love her don't you?" Bolt asked me.

"I love her more than anything. I can't let her be hurt by that fake." I told Bolt.

Song: Everything is going to be perfect.

Jokermort: (Singing.) Everything is going to be perfect. I've waited for this day since I was small. (Jokermort grins as he notices that Lucky's friends still think that he's Lucky.)

All those fools will rally around me. Saying how we make a great team. (Jokermort watches Lucky's friends.)

Little do they know is that I have fooled them all! (Jokermort's eyes glow.)

Lucky: (Singing.) Everything was going to be perfect. I've waited for this day since I was small. (Lucky's ears go flat against his head.)

But instead of enjoying snacks with my family to celebrate. (Lucky starts crying.)

My friends may not even remember me at all. (Castiel tries to comfort Lucky.)

Jokermort: (Singing.) I couldn't care less about combat vests! (Jokermort tosses Lucky's super-suit to the side.)

I won't shake the scientists' hands. (Jokermort cackles evilly.)

Oaths well I'll lie if I say through any type of weather I want my team to stay together. (Jokermort rolls his eyes to prove his point.)

Because honestly I don't care about them at all! (Jokermort burns a picture of Lucky and his friends.)

Because I do not love my team! And my heart will remain empty! (Jokermort tosses the ashes of the picture into the air.)

But I still need them to be all mine! (Jokermort smiles as he notices that his plan is working.)

Lucky: (Singing.) We need to escape before it's too late! It's up to us to save the day! (Lucky tries to bust out of the cage.)

My hopes I'd be lying if I say. That I don't fear that I may lose her to one who only wants to use her. (Lucky is terrified that he might lose Amaryllis.)

He won't give her the love she deserves each day. (Lucky tries not to cry.)

Because I truly love Amaryllis. She's means more to me than she knows. (Castiel smiles as he realizes how devoted Lucky is to Amaryllis.)

Hang on Amaryllis I hope to see you soon. (Lucky throws himself against the wall of the cage.)

Soon the day will be here to make the Fletchers disappear! (Jokermort grins mischievously.)

Lucky: We might not save them in time. She'll wind up loving a fake! Amaryllis will be- (Lucky gives up on breaking out.)

Jokermort: Mine all mine. (Jokermort cackles.)

Author's note: This would have been up an hour earlier but I briefly forgot what day it was. Eliot Reader I do forgive you. I was just stressed and tired last week. As far as botmites go... You'll just have to wait and see what I came up with


End file.
